


Artwork and icons for were_duck

by winterlover



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork and icons created for Bandom Holidays 2014 as a gift for were_duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork and icons for were_duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



> Dear were_duck, I hope I created something that you enjoy.  
> The bigger pieces started out as visualizing two of my own Killjoys-Haikus. While I was doing them, your character-prompt-list inspired me to create two more. I think they fit in.  
> Happy Bandom Holidays!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Icons "Rope"

|  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6  
  
 

 

 

 

Icons "Counting Hesistant Aliens"

|  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | thankyou  
  
 

 

 

 

Icons "FaceCradle"

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16


End file.
